


If life will give me one blessing

by Pieholler



Series: Prompts for adoption [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieholler/pseuds/Pieholler
Summary: The scene on the mountain with Gerald screaming at Jaskier, only this time jaskier is a Highlander and he knows about it while Gerald doesn't.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Prompts for adoption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830079
Kudos: 44





	If life will give me one blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic but a prompt for any bright soul who would like to take it, let me know if you do I would love to read anything xD  
> If you're unfamiliar with Highlander it was an '80 film and series about immortals. They technically die but only until the body is done regenerating and they don't age after the first death, the only way to kill them is decapitation and that's all you need for the fic. Good luck!

Gerald just finished screaming at Jaskier and turned away waiting to be left alone so he can finally have some peace. He doesn't see the sadness transform itself in determination on his face and he doesn't see Jaskier take in hand the dagger that he gifted him. He can sense Jaskier still standing there so he isn't surprised when he speaks, even if the only thing he asks is whenever Gerald really would be happier if life gave him that one blessing. So with irritation he says yes without turning to look and then he smells blood. So he turns around, to find out how the clumsy bard has managed to get hurt without even falling, only to see Jaskier with the dagger in his stomach and no fear in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Gerald, I must have missed the important organs I'll try again so it will be quicker" so he pulls out the dagger and stabs again " I'm sorry I can't make it permanent, but I can at least give you some satisfaction right?"  
Gerald can feel the horror consume him, he didn't mean anything of what he said before, he didn't want any of this. Jaskier has never taken any of his insults seriously so why now? How is he supposed to save him now? How is he supposed to keep living if he can't?


End file.
